14th's Origin by FriezaReturns
Dragon Ball Z - The 14th Saiyan Saga Origins About This is a dead-set side Origin of thirteen Super Saiyans that come to Earth in a high time of need in assisting in the defeat of three out-of-this-world villains who claim superiority over Universe and even test the Z Fighters to their limits. This takes place within the following available year. Specifically Age 777 of Dragon Ball Z History. All written by FriezaReturns. Enjoy. :) Timeline This is a list of the events of the 14th Saiyan Saga proceed in the following order: (P.s. Also incase there is an error of some kind I have even made a page for his official timeline within the Dragon Ball History here) 'Age 777:' # The Original 13 Super Saiyans & their fusion -- The 14th Saiyan appears before the Z Fighters on July 16th, on a unknown planet to do battle with Deity then later on The Lookout temporarily as a living residence. # On that same day of July 16th the life form Deity is defeated by The 14th Saiyan. # Between the dates July 17th to July 19th, the creation of Android 99 was finished though it turned on its designers: Dr. Myuu, Dr. Raichi, and Dr. Gero. Killing them all then it went outward into space to pursue the Z Fighters. # July 20th, the Z Fighters face off against it in battle losing drastically, until the 14th Saiyan appears annihilating it quickly. # On July 21st The 14th Saiyan is a officially a member of the Z Fighters. # Deity doesn't appear again until August 7th, a few of his particles escape through a black hole to another Universe(specifically the DC one) that same day but leave a trail. Also on July 31st, The 14th Saiyan creates a new technique called the Dimensional Time Wave in-order to pursue Deity and is once again defeated despite the power level differences(the trip takes about 7 days, however the return trip back takes 2 days due to The 14th Saiyan perfecting his technique). # Late September(Sept. 25th): Key The Blind Legendary Super Saiyan 3 and his parents arrive at the borderzone of the North/Mostly ruined South Galaxy. # Sept. 27th: Key collects the Dragon Balls, makes a wish that the spirit cleansing machine be perma-broke so that he could acquire Broly -- the 'other' Legendary Super Saiyan. # Sept. 27th - 28th: Amidst the chaos, Key escapes with Broly and then proceed to the Kai planet for the Potara Earrings. They succeed in killing them and obtaining the earrings. Leaving the Z Fighters to deal with the present mess. # Sept. 31st - Z Fighters finally make contact with Broly once again but THIS TIME with other Sayian Key. The battle begins as Goku/Vegeta handle Key while Gohan, Goten, and Trunks handle Broly. Though the battle was not looking good in their favor until 14th arrives and things change. (I will state the present status of the actually battle's win/loss when I finishes with The 14th Saiyan Saga) # By the November 1st, The 14th Saiyan decides to leave the Z Fighters(only returning when something comes up)by use the Dimensional Time Wave to travel to other dimensions hoping to fight and help out in a time of crisis. Movies - (All of these go in the following order of how I present them!) DBZ - The 14th Saiyan Saga Movie 01: The 14th Saiyan Summary - The first movie DBZ - The 14th Saiyan Saga Movie 02: Android 99 Summary - The second movie DBZ - The 14th Saiyan Saga OVA Short - Deity's Return Summary - The Ova DBZ - The 14th Saiyan Saga Movie 03: Key - The Blind Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Summary - The third and final movie ---- Category:Sagas Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by FriezaReturns Category:Pages created by FriezaReturns